


Quelzadolt

by Skittley_skit



Category: Undertale
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, kinda like divergent but not, potential angst, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittley_skit/pseuds/Skittley_skit
Summary: When soul traits determine where you end up in life, it's mostly just a matter of if you can rise to the top in your coterie. When monsters come into play, it throws these groups for a loop. Nothing is the same anymore. Anyone who is with the monsters is shunned from their coterie. Not many are willing to help the monsters. Will they be shoved back underground?





	1. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always order. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boy. So I've been juggling this idea for awhile, a bit of a mix of undertale and divergent, mostly just using the ideas of factions. I hope you enjoy~

The world had always had a set way of how things worked. Stay in your Coterie. Do your job. Maybe you'd rise to the top and live a carefree life. It was simple cut and dry. Do as you're supposed to and you'd be fine. The way each Coterie worked was cut and dry too.

Those with Justice soul traits were the law enforcement. They were the ones closest to the leaders after the Bravery Coterie. They made sure each Coterie stayed in line, did their jobs. Most identifiable by their yellow lined uniforms and proudly displayed coat of arms.

Bravery soul traits were the personal grunts to the capitol. Assassins and body guards. The smallest Coterie. Hope you never face the wrath of their assassins. They were ruthless and cunning. They never failed their jobs. No one knows what they look like, but rumors pass around that they wear something similar to Braveries, only lined in orange and no coat of arms.

Kindness souls were the doctors and healers. They worked the hospitals and took care of the ill. They were also watched after by the Braveries. They were a valuable asset to all of the Coteries and were held in a regard almost as high as the higher ups. Green clothing similar to scrubs, they were the ones able to roam most freely, as they visited each area to help people.

Integrities were the ones who were judges. Sentenced people. They were rarer than most and were the second smallest Coterie. They resided near the capitol, usually in houses of solitude. Easily identifiable by their dark blue arm band. 

The largest Coterie are the perseverants. They were the ones who grew the food. They are the furthest from the others, only interacting with the other Coterie when bringing the harvest. Perseverants were identified by their purple neck scarfs or shirts. since they work with harvest, they need breathable clothing.

The patience traits were among the quietest. They made the clothing and other wares for the Coteries. Their shops are spread throughout the cities and they often wear little bits of fabric from each of the Coteries. They seem to be the most carefree of all of them.

There was however, one soul trait that was the rarest and most believed it myth. Many brushed it off and laughed whenever someone mentioned it. The determined souls. It had been centuries since anyone had seen one, and now it was just a bedtime story. Something to keep the children sticking to the status quo. 

"I hope you're not determination. You could end up in the outlands." They would say. No one wanted to have that soul trait. Always shunned. 

Many years passed and soon there was talk about a child who may be "determined" in the outskirts. Everyone laughed it off. As if. No one was determined. And no one from the outlands ever lived for long. Eventually the talk died down, and norm resumed.

At least until the human showed up right outside the capitol with Monsters. The instant panicked frenzy among the higher ups trickled downward, but they tried to quell it. Saying it was kids in costumes. The perseverants playing a joke. Most believed it. 

But now there is a determined. Someone of myth, along with monsters that had long been forgotten. The higher ups don't know what to do about this. They're faced with some difficult choices.

 

Now our story begins.


	2. Enter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get into the nitty gritty

This was in no way what Oriah had expected to do today. She'd been called in to deal with someone called "determined." It couldn't be what she thought. A myth here inside the walls? No way. As part of her duty as a Bravery, she had to heed the calls of the higher ups. So she came as ordered, slipping unnoticed into one of the windows.

Three of the higher ups had already arrived at the large meeting hall, along with one or two others from Oriahs Coterie. She vaguely remembered their names. Joey, and Star. Two of the best. Why did they need them for this? Wasn't it just a false alarm or a prank? Things didn't make sense, but hopefully her questions would be answered soon. Eventually the ones at the table noticed all of them and cleared their throats.

"We hope you weren't waiting too long. Please come sit, we have matters to discuss." One of the eldest members, a woman by the name of Lucy spoke. 

All three of the Braveries stepped forward, but none of them sitting. It was an unspoken rule that they never sat, should an issue arise that needed to be dealt with. Oriah cast a calculated glance to those around her, catching the others doing the same. They all had the same unspoken question. What was going on.

A younger higher up, Sam, spoke next, fiddling with his hair in a nervous manner. He was the youngest of them, and far more easily spooked. "I'm sure you've all heard by now, we have a... complete legend wandering around. They have been detained, along with some of the monsters they arrived with, but we need to do something about them."

"We don't want them to cause a panic." Lucy spoke again. "We need them handled. We need it to be discrete."

"Kill them, push them back in the barrier. We don't care what it takes. Just get it done." This time the eldest, a man by the name Robert, spoke. He was the one who issued kill orders. 

Oriah glanced around to the others again, returning each of their gazes. Something was fishy about this. The only time they were ordered to kill was when it was utterly necessary. When someone was out of control and hurting people. When someone was trying to go after the higher ups. The Bravery Coterie was very strict, and the higher ups knew that. The only reason they would call for a potential killing like this is if they were a threat to all of the cities. 

"You have your orders. The determined is in the cell along with two of the monsters. We had a few others, but they'd slipped away. I need you to find those ones and deal with them." Lucy looked to Star, who gave a subtle nod. "Good. Dismissed."

Oriah nods, shooting a subtle look to the other two to meet her outside before slipping back out the window she came in. Something was going on, and she didn't like it.

Once in the humid air outside, Oriah made her way quietly to a large tree, waiting up there for the other two to arrive. It would take less than a moment. No one had seen them. By their expressions, they also didn't like what was going on.

"Something's going on. If they're already detained, it should be something the justices handle, not us." Oriah spoke softly. They were high enough that they wouldn't be heard.

Star gives a small nod of agreement. "The higher ups want this squashed as soon as possible, but why?" He casts a look to Joey, who shrugs.

"I do not know. This is all very suspicious. I say we take the "determined" and these so called monsters back to this barrier. Or at least to the outlands. I don't disagree with the higher ups very often, but this seems too convenient. I'll go hunt down the ones that got away after I talk to the Justices who lost them. We can go from there."

There's a resounding nod. They should see what they're dealing with first. Joey slips from the tree and off toward the detainment center. Star looked mildly worried.

"Oriah. They said whatever it takes, so I'm okay with us smuggling them away, but what if this determined is actually a threat?"

"If they were a threat, they would have killed them by now, right? It would have been handled by the Justices. There would have been a bigger scene. They wouldn't have called us in. I don't think they're a threat. Remember the legends? The determined only show up in times of great trial. We have to be ready for this, Star." Oriah patted his arm before slipping from the tree as well and heading towards the detainment area, Star not far behind.

Oriah did a lot of reading in her spare time. Many Braveries did. When they weren't being body guards and assassins, they were reading, looking over the shoulders of the Patience who sew, watching the harvest. They picked up a lot of things. Once, she had found a dusty book from an old man who died. It spoke of a monster war in more detail than anyone had ever talked about. It almost seemed a diary. It spoke of the determined, who had aided the monsters in their escape from the surface. 

The book had written that the determined showed up every few centuries during a great trial. Before the monster human war, it had been a determined who helped move monsters and humans to a new home to help colonize. One of the greatest of their time. Their name long since forgotten. Could this be the modern great trial?

It wasn't much longer before they reached the detainment hall, heading in through the roof designated entrance. This was one of the few places they were ever seen walking. Oriah looked to Star and they both headed toward the guard station. The only guard there glanced up from his papers.

"You're here for the determined right? Another one of ya came through here earlier. Down the hall to the right." He spoke dismissively, waving them away.

Justices and Braveries had a very tense relationship. Braveries lived slightly better lives, so Justices were jealous. But they seemed to get along for the most part.

They followed his directions, pausing to give a small wave to Joey, who was talking to a very nervous Justice. Must be new. Continuing on their way, they reached the door that held the newcomers, guarded by two justices. It seems the higher ups sent word ahead as they moved aside without a word and opened the door.

The three inside looked up as the door was opened, one of them moving another behind them. Oriah was stunned for a moment. What looked to be a large fuzzy goat in clothing, along with a slightly smaller lizard in white robes. What surprised her even more was the _child_ that peeked around the goat. They were to potentially kill a child??

This was not what Oriah signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heckie this is fun to write WOO  
> Hope yall are enjoying as much as i am~


End file.
